Robin's Love
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED! The Titans have been kidnapped! And taken to another planet! But Robin seems to know the ruler of the planet! How does he know this person! And...and...Oh Just read the story!
1. Prologue

**Robin's Love**

**Prologue:**

BeastBoy had just ran of 'cause everyone back at Titan's Tower was busy doing their own thing. So he went to go see if there was something to do in the city. Then he saw some girls playing with a dog. So BB decided to transform into a dog.

"Ewwww!" One girl screamed. "It's a green dog! Get away!"

So BB sadly walked off, still looking like a dog.

Suddenly, a ship landed in the park, and a huge monster walked out. He had huge white eyes, and looked kinda like a stone. He wore a yellow space suite, and orange boots on his feet.

"Doggy!" The monster yelled as he ran to BB and picked him up.

"Ahhh!" BB yelled. "Get off me!"

"Bad dog!" The monster yelled. "Doggy must always listen top Grauge!" The monster scolded BB.

"I'm not your dog!" BB yelled.

But Grauge didn't listen, and was about to take BeastBoy into the space ship. Then, something hit Grauge and BB fell to the ground.

It was the Titans!

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled. And all the Titans attacked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Grauge yelled as he threw some sort of ball at the Titans. "Goodnight!"

Then smoke came from the ball. It was sleeping gas, and all the Titans fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The Titans woke up to find themselves in cages in a dungeon. They each had handcuffs on their hands and their ankles. Grauge was staring at a monitor, which had someone talking one it.

"Bring me the prisoners." They said a monotone voice.

"Yes, m'lady." Grauge replied. Then he unlocked all the cages and led the Titans into a huge room. There was a throne at the end of the room. They could see a girl who looked no older than they did. She wore a white gown and white high-heeled shoes. Her eyes were green, and her hair was brown and pulled back into a ponytail.

She could see the Titans and recognized one of them. "RICHARD!?" She yelled as she got up from her throne and walked to Robin. "Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" Robin asked.

"Dude! She just called you Richard!" BeastBoy stated.

"Bad Doggy!" Grauge yelled, and BB received a shock from the collar which Grauge had put on BB earlier.

"It's me! Sarah!" She said.

"Sarah?" Robin asked.

"We performed in the circus together? Remember?" Sarah continued to ask.

"Sarah!" Robin said happily, starting to remember his long lost friend.

Then Sarah embraced Robin in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" She said. Then she pulled herself away from Robin and turn to Grauge with a stern expression on her face. "Grauge!" She yelled sternly. "Let the prisoners go!" She ordered.

"Yes, m'lady." Grauge replied as he pushed a button on his remote. Then all the handcuffs opened up and the Titans were free.

"Hey! What about me?!" BB yelled.

"Is he a friend of yours, Richard?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Robin replied.

"Grauge!" Sarah yelled. "Let him go!" She ordered, but Grauge was resistant.

"But he's my doggy!" Grauge complained, not wanting to let BeastBoy free.

"Do NOT defy ME!" Sarah yelled. "He is not yours, and he is not a doggy! Does he look like a doggy to you?!" Sarah yelled.

"No." Grauge replied.

"That's right! Now let him GO!" Sarah continued to yell.

"Fine." Grauge said sadly, and then he let BeastBoy go.

"Alright!" BeastBoy yelled. "Go Sarah!"

"Good. Now I'll buy you a new doggy next time we go into town." Sarah said.

"Yes, m'lady." Grauge replied, still sounding sad.

"Now, Richard. Who are your friends?" Sarah asked.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. "Why does she call you Richard?"

"'Cause that's my real name Starfire." Robin replied.

"WHAT!?" All Titans, except for Robin, yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Dude! Robin! How does she know you in the first place?" BeastBoy asked.

"We were best friends when we were kids. I used to perform at the circus. An Sarah used to sing." Robin began. "Then my parents were kill during a performance one night and I left the circus." Robin said, then turned to Sarah. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Well...you know I was different from everyone else at the circus. I was the winged girl. You're now on a different planet. This is Angel's Planet. It's where I was born, and I figured out that my mother was the leader of this planet. Then she died, so I took over. Now I'm the leader of this planet." Sarah explained. "And this is my home."

"One question." BeastBoy said. "Why did they call you the winged girl? I mean, I don't see any wings on your back."

"If you must know, then stand there." Sarah replied. Then she walked into the center of the room. A light started to shine around her. It was a blinding light, and the Titans couldn't see anything. Then the light faded, and Sarah was standing in the middle of the room, and she had wings on her back.

"Do you see now?" Sarah asked.

"Oh...my...god." Raven said in her monotone voice, but her expression on her face showed that she was surprised.

"Marvelous!" Starfire yelled with a smile on her face. "I have never heard of this planet before. Is everyone on it as kind as you are?"

"They should be. But we have a few crimes here and there that I must punish people for. It's just like Earth. Just, humans don't live here." Then Sarah turned back to Robin. "I wish I could return to Earth. But I cannot abandon my planet." Then she embraced Robin in a hug. "I have missed you so much. After you left, I could not stand the circus. There was nothing to do. But one night I was taken away and brought here and met my mother. She told me that it was my time to take over the planet. So I did."

"But if you wanted to return to Earth, why didn't you have someone else take over for you?" Cyborg asked.

"There is a law against that. You can only rule the planet if you of royal blood. And the only way to get a new family to rule is if the family line comes to an end." Sarah said. "So there is no way for me to leave this place unless it is for business."

"Then say it's a business trip." BeastBoy replied.

"It's not that easy. There are people that work for me and have a schedule already made for me. They would know if I was trying to just get away." Sarah said.

"That stinks." BeastBoy replied.

"I have tried everything! But they just keep bringing me back here. I have tried begging them to let me go, running away, everything! But nothing works! And they know I don't want to stay here!" Sarah said as she tried to hold back tears.

"Sarah? Why will they not let you take a vacation?" Starfire asked.

"They are very strict on this planet, and do not allow anyone off this planet. I don't know why I was on Earth in the first place. But I was, and now I cannot go back." Sarah replied.

"But why was Grauge off the planet?" Robin asked.

"He is always off the planet. He run errands for me." Sarah answered.

"That gives me an idea." Robin said as he thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"What are you thinking Richard?" Sarah asked.

"What if we snuck you onto Grauge's ship and we could get you off the planet that way?" Robin asked.

"You are so smart!" Sarah replied. "We could do it! The guards would never expect that!" Sarah yelled as she gave Robin a huge hug. Then she pulled away and turned to the rest of the Titans. "But until then, allow me to show you to your rooms." Sarah said as she had the Titans follow her into another part of the castle.

"Wow!" BeastBoy said in aw. "This place is huge."

"I know. It's much too big. But I want to preserve it." Sarah said. "It's over a thousand years old."

"WHAT!?" Cyborg yelled. "But it looks so new, and my scanners don't pick up anything that would indicate that it's THAT old."

"Well, it is." Sarah replied. Then she stopped at one room. "BeastBoy, right?" Sarah asked as she pointed at BeastBoy. He nodded. "This is your room."

BeastBoy walked in and couldn't believe it. "DUDE!" He yelled as he ran in. There was a king size waterbed, a frig, filled with tofu, and a TV about the same size as the one at Titan's Tower. There were also animal paw prints all over the walls. "Perfect! A huge bed, big TV, and food. This is awesome!"

"I thought you would like it." Sarah said. "The rest of you can follow me." Sarah said as she led the rest of the Titans further down the hall.

"Cyborg. This is your room." Sarah said.

Cyborg walked into his room, and his mouth dropped to the floor. There wee computers everywhere, and video games next to a TV that was the same size as BeastBoy's. Then there was a king size bed with a hard mattress.

"How did you know what kind of mattress I used?" Cyborg asked as he sat on the bed.

"I just took a lucky guess." Sarah replied. "Now, I still have to take the rest of you to your rooms. Please follow me."

They went a little farther down the hallway and stopped at another room. "Raven, this is your room." Sarah said as she opened the door.

Raven loved it. It was dark, and had little things in it that made it look similar to her room at Titan's Tower. "This looks great." Raven said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sarah replied and then left, taking Robin and Starfire to their rooms. "Starfire. Here is your room." Sarah said and opened the door.

"Wondrous!" Starfire yelled as she ran to the bed. It was soft and pink blankets were on it. The rest of the room was pink, and there were little dolls everywhere. And there were small glow in the dark stars and planets stuck on the ceiling. "Thank you very much!" Starfire said.

"Glad you like it." Sarah replied, and then led Robin to his room.

"Sarah? How did you know how to decorate the rooms?" Robin asked.

"It's a special type of room. Whatever your ideal room is, it will transform to look like that when you walk in. I don't have to do any guessing to make my guests happy and they love the rooms. It's something my great grandmother did to the palace when she lived." Sarah explained. "Now Richard, I have a question for you." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"There is a banquet that I must attend to tonight, and I need someone to go with me. Would you please do the honors?" Sarah asked. "We could take your friends too. We'll just go as friends."

"Sure. But just as friends, right?" Robin replied.

"Right. Plus, you don't have to stay with me during the whole thing. I just need you to walk into the building with me, smile, and have a good time with your friends." Sarah replied.

"OK. But could you stop calling me Richard? It's kinda weird after being called Robin after all this time." Robin asked.

"Sure. No problem. I'll stop calling you Richard." Sarah replied. "Just meet me downstairs at eight. There should be a tuxedo in your closet."

"I'll be there." Robin replied, then went into his room and it ended up looking just like his room at Titans Tower just like Sarah said it would. Picture everywhere from news articles, and a king size bed that was nice and soft, and a table in the middle that had a few gadgets on it that Robin could work on. "Perfect." Robin said.

Eight o Clock...

"Hey! Sarah! I got this little letter thingy. What's it about?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'm going to take you guys to a banquet tonight. If you want to go. There's a tux in your closet, just get dressed and come downstairs." Sarah replied.

"Cool! Definitely, I'll be there in a few!" BeastBoy replied.

"Great!" Sarah said, and then she went downstairs to meet the rest of the Titans. And to find Robin still trying to get his bow tie on. "Here." Sarah said she fixed the tie. "Perfect."

Sarah was wearing a white gown that went to the floor. It had sparkles all over it and had two spaghetti straps to hold it up.

"Your dress is beautiful!" Starfire yelled.

"Thank you. Do you like the dresses that I gave you?" Sarah asked.

"They are wonderful!" Starfire yelled. Starfire's dress pink and had sparkles all over it, then she also had light pink gloves that covered her arms up to her elbows on. And on her dress was a pink flower.

"And what about you Raven?" Sarah asked.

"I like it." Raven replied. He dress was black, just a plain black dress that had spaghetti straps, went to floor, and flowed as she walked. And the on her arms were gloves that went to her elbows.

BeastBoy finally finished getting his tux on and ran down to meet the gang. 'Ready?" He asked.

"You don't look like you are." Sarah said as she walked over to him and fixed his tie. , "There, now you're ready." Sarah said.

"Let's go." Robin said, and the gang got into the carriage that awaited them outside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When everyone walked outside, there were three carriages ready to take them to the banquet.

"OK. Everyone needs to partner up in each carriage." Sarah said. "Raven, you can go with BeastBoy. Starfire, you're with Cyborg, and Robin, you come with me."

Everyone got into the carriages with their partner, although Starfire had wished to go with Robin. The carriages started to move and they were off in minutes.

At the Banquet...

It was a huge building that looked almost like the white house. The carriages stopped at the steps to the front door of the building. The drivers of each carriage got down from where they were sitting on top of each carriage and opened the doors to let the teenagers out.

"Ma'am." He said as he took Sarah's hand and helped her get out of the carriage.

"Thank you." She replied.

The other drivers did the same for Starfire and Raven.

"OK. Now, whoever you were partnered with for the ride here, that is who you go in with." Sarah explained. "But once you get inside and they announce your name, we can be one large group again. OK?"

Everyone agreed and they walked into the building.

They came up to a man who had a podium in front of him. "Your names, please?" He asked.

"Queen Sarah Shawl, and Robin Grayson." Sarah replied.

"Thank you ma'am." The man said. Then he looked at Starfire and Cyborg. "Your names?"

"Starfire and Cyborg." Sarah said. "They aren't on the guest list, but they are with me." Then Sarah pointed to Raven and BeastBoy. "And they are with me too. They're names are Raven and BeastBoy."

"Yes ma'am." The man said as he let everyone through. "I will announce you momentarily."

"Thank you." Sarah replied.

Then the man walked away from the podium and stood at the top of a set of stairs. "Presenting, Queen Sarah Shawl and Robin Grayson." He said as Sarah and Robin walked down the steps towards the crowd of people in the room. Everyone clapped, welcoming the Queen and her date. "Presenting, Ms. Starfire and Mr. Cyborg." The man continued, and everyone clapped again as Starfire and Cyborg walked down the steps. "Presenting, Ms. Raven and Mr. BeastBoy." The man said, then BeastBoy leaned over to him.

"Dude. You can just call me BeastBoy." BeastBoy said.

"My apologies sir." The man replied.

"No apol-" BeastBoy stopped when Raven elbowed him in the side. Her looked at her. "What?"

"Just walk down the steps. We're lucky to be here, and he's calling you Mr. and Sir because he is a butler. Just deal with it." Raven replied.

"Whatever." BeastBoy said as he and Raven walked down the steps.

"Queen Sarah! Could you look this way please?" A reporter said as he took pictures.

Sarah smiled and looked at the man as he took pictures of her and Robin walking down the steps. "Smile Robin." Sarah said to Robin.

"I am." Robin replied with a hansom smile on his face. "You know, it's a lot like Earth here. Why would you want to get away?"

"Because there is one thing that there is on Earth that's not here." Sarah said. "And that's you. My friend."

"I guess you're right. It probably gets lonely for you without anyone to hang out with." Robin said as the reporters continued to take pictures.

"Yes. It does." Sarah replied. "But you can figure out a way. You always had a solution for everything."

"Sarah!" A girl said as she ran to Sarah. She had red hair and brown eyes. She looked a few years younger than Sarah, about 13 years old. She was wearing a baby blue dress that went down to the floor and had no straps. All that held up the dress were her breasts.

"Molly!" Sarah said with a fake smile on her face. "How have you been?"

"That's Princess Molly. And I've been very busy." Then Molly noticed Robin. "Who's the hunk?"

"Off limits!" Sarah replied with a glare as she put a hand on Robin's chest and pulled him closer to her, knowing Molly she would take Robin in seconds.

"Fine." Molly said as she held her hands up. "So what is his name?"

"My name's Robin." Robin said. "I'm a friend of Sarah's."

"JUST a friend?" Molly asked and looked at Robin as if he was her next target.

But Sarah gave Molly another glare and Molly decided to leave Robin alone.

"Yeah. We're just friends." Robin said.

"Ah. OK. Just wondering." Molly said.

"Just wondering if you could take him." Sarah added.

"You know I'm not like that." Molly said.

"Oh yes you are Miss Slut." Sarah replied.

"Fine. If that's what you think, then our friendship is over." Molly said.

"There never was any 'friendship.' There was just using me so you could get what you wanted." Sarah said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Molly replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Asking me for stuff that you could only get from my planet that your parents didn't get. And the smuggling you hire people to do. I have eyes everywhere and I know what you've been up to, Molly Edith Complar." Sarah stated in a stern voice.

"Fine! But if a war starts, it's your fault." Molly yelled a little too loudly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not even the ruler of your planet yet! You're just the princess. And you still wouldn't be able to rule after your parents pass away because your brother would take over. I'm the Queen of this planet and you are in my territory. And I am much better friends with your mother, father, and brother." Sarah said. "They would not turn on me and start war!"

"Hmph!" Molly said, then walked away.

"Sorry you had to see that. She's just a spoiled brat princess." Sarah said to Robin.

"It's OK. I'm kinda glad she left." Robin replied.

"Knowing her, she wouldn't leave you alone unless I drew a line. Sorry if sounded too overprotective." Sarah continued to apologize.

"It's OK Sarah. Now let's have fun. That is the reason you brought us, right?" Robin said. Then a boy about Robin's age walked up to the couple.

"Long time no see." The boy said.

Robin turned around to see who it was. "Speedy?" Robin asked.

"In the flesh." Speedy replied.

"Wow! I haven't seen you since we fought against the Master of Games." Robin said as he shook hands with Speedy. "How have you been?"

"Busy." Speedy replied.

"Um... Robin? You never told me that you knew Prince Speedy." Sarah said.

"PRINCE?!" Robin yelled in surprise. "You're a prince?!"

"Yeah. I kinda try not to let anyone know about that." Speedy said while glaring at Sarah. Then he put on a soft smile. "And how are you Queen Sarah?"

"Fine. But, could we forget the whole Queen and Prince thing? It gets annoying being called that fifty million times." Sarah asked.

"Sure. Did you see my parents or sister anywhere?" Speedy asked.

"You have a sister?!" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Her name's Molly." Speedy replied.

"Yeah. We ran into Molly. Oh. I mean _Princess Molly._ Your sister started giving me lip and looking at Robin as if she was going to take him to a hotel room. Do your parents spoil her that much?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. She keeps asking for more and when my parents say no, she puts on this pouty face and my father goes behind my mother's back and gets Molly whatever she wants. It's really ridiculous." Speedy replied.

"Sounds it." Robin said.

"Yeah. If she was my daughter, I'd show her who was in charge and teach her to respect those who are older and higher in rank than her." Sarah said.

"If who was your daughter?" A woman asked.

Sarah turned around to see a tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a golden colored gown and had a crown on her head.

"No one Queen Complar." Sarah replied.

"Was my Molly giving you lip again?" Queen Complar asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, and no offence, but I think she was acting a bit mature for her age. She was staring at my friend Robin here as if she was ready to commit adultery with him in seconds." Sarah informed the fellow Queen.

"I thank you for this information Queen Sarah. I will have to punish Molly for this. I am very sorry for my daughter's behavior." Queen Complar apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Sarah replied.

"Thank you." Queen Complar said. "Now you kids have a good time. Speedy. Your father and I are leaving. I think we'll be taking Molly with us. You can come home whenever you're ready."

"Or he could just stay at my palace. I mean, he would have to go all the way back to your planet to get home, right? And it might not be very safe for him to return alone. Right Speedy?" Sarah said with a wink towards Speedy that Queen Complar wouldn't see.

"Right?" Speedy replied.

"Well, it's OK with me as long as you don't mind it." Queen Complar said as she looked at Sarah.

"I don't mind at all. Now have a nice night and a safe trip home." Sarah said as Queen Complar gave Speedy a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Well. Why don't we go find everyone else?" Robin suggested.

"Who else is here?" Speedy asked.

"The whole Titans team." Robin replied. "We were all brought here by accident by Sarah's servant."

"Oh. So Sarah is treating her friends like prisoners now?" Speedy asked sarcastically.

"Shut-up!" Sarah laughed as the three walked back to meet the rest of the Titans.

"Robin. Where were you?" Starfire asked.

"We just ran into a few people that wanted to talk to Sarah." Robin replied.

"So what are we supposed to do while we're here?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, there's food on the buffet, there will be dancing a little later, you can mingle and make new friends, or you can just down and relax while listening to the music. I here that someone brought Alan Jackson here from Earth." Sarah answered.

"Well, let's hit the buffet!" BeastBoy yelled. "Do they have tofu?" BeastBoy asked Sarah.

"All you have to do is ask. They will make anything you want." Sarah replied.

"Sweet!" BeastBoy yelled as he raced Cyborg to the buffet.

"So what about you three?" Speedy asked.

"This just seems like one of those boring get togethers for rich people." Raven replied.

"Well, I didn't want to leave my guests back at the palace alone and I have to do these all the time. This is the first one that was held for me on my planet." Sarah said.

Then a man walked onto the stage at the end of the room. There were red curtains behind him and the stage looked like it was made of wood. "Excuse me." The man said as he tapped his finger on the microphone. "If I could have your attention?"

Everyone looked p to the man on stage.

"Umm...tonight, as you all know, is our Queen's birthday. Happy Birthday Queen Sarah Shawl." The man started. "And for your birthday, we brought a few singers Earth for you."

"Today's your birthday?!" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Speedy said as he took out a box and handed it to Sarah. It was small and wrapped with white paper with a pink ribbon on it. "Happy Birthday." Speedy said as he received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Sarah.

"Thank you." Sarah replied.

"Well, open it!" Speedy said.

"Fine." Sarah said as she pulled on the ribbon. Then she tore off the small amount of wrapping paper that covered the box. She opened the box and gasped at what she saw. "It's beautiful!" Sarah said. It was a diamond necklace.

"Here. I'll put it around your neck." Speedy said he took the necklace and placed it around Sarah's neck and clipped it together.

The necklace looked beautiful on Sarah, especially since it matched her white dress.

"Ahem." A man on stage said. "Queen Sarah. Umm...we present to you, Alan Jackson." A man said. Then a large space cleared on the, ready for Sarah to dance.

"Would Queen Sarah please come to the center of the dance floor?" Alan Jackson said in the microphone.

"OK. Now which one of you will dance with me?" Sarah asked. "Oh! I know! Starfire! Come here!" Sarah said as she grabbed Starfire by the arm. "I'll dance with Speedy, and Robin, you dance with Starfire."

"But-" Starfire started.

"That is what we'll do. I'm not going to dance out there alone." Sarah said. "Let's go." Sarah said as she pushed everyone out onto the dance floor. Sarah went to the middle, followed by Speedy, and Robin and Starfire stood next to them. "Mr. Jackson?"

"You can call me Alan." Alan Jackson replied.

"OK. Alan. I just want to thank you for coming out this far for my birthday." Sarah said.

"No need to thank me. Anything for a Queen." Alan Jackson replied.

Then Sarah turned to the rest of the people. "I have one announcement before we do anything though! I am not the only person in here with a birthday to celebrate! I share this birthday, with my best friend, Robin!"

People clapped their hands and the people behind him pushed Robin out onto the dance floor. He would have to dance.

Then Sarah went back and grabbed Starfire's arm. "Starfire! You have to dance with Robin. You know you want to." Sarah said as she pulled Starfire over to Robin.

"Alan? If you could, would you please sing 'It Must Be Love' for these love birds?" Sarah requested.

"No problem ma'am." Alan Jackson replied, then he start to sing 'It Must Be Love'.

It Must Be Love by Alan Jackson 

First I get cold, then hot

Think I'm on fire, but I'm not

Oh what a pain I've got,

It must be love

There's nothin I can do,

All that I want is you

Look what I'm go'n through

It must be love

It must be love

It must be love

I fall like a sparrow, and fly like a dove

You must be the dream I've been dream'n of

Oh what a feel'n, it must be love.

Something is wrong alright

I think of you all night

Can't sleep til morning light

It must be love

Seeing you in my dreams

Holding you close to me

Oh what else can it be

It must be love

It must be love

It must be love

I fall like a sparrow, and fly like a dove

You must be the dream I've been dream'n of

Oh what a feel'n, it must be love.

The clapped there hands and Speedy and Sarah pulled away from each other and looked at Robin and Starfire.

Robin was looking at Starfire, and Starfire was looking at Robin. They were perfectly still and a little too far apart. They didn't do any dancing, just stared at each other for the whole song.

Sarah leaned towards Speedy. "You take Starfire and I'll take Robin. I think we need to teach them how to dance." Sarah said.

"OK." Speedy replied.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Sry to end it here. But there will be more chapters to come. I hope the dance lessons go well. See-ya in the next chapter.


	6. Dancing

**Chapter 5:**

Sarah walked over to Robin and Starfire. "Well, I think maybe we could mix things up a bit and trade partners." Sarah suggested.

"Yeah. It would be fun." Speedy added.

"OK." Robin replied as if nothing was wrong.

"Great!" Sarah said. "Now Starfire, you can dance with Speedy, mingle, get to know him. And Robin, you'll dance with me. Sound good."

"Wondrous!" Starfire said as hearts formed in her eyes. (AN- anyone who watches TeenTitans, remember the episode with Aqua Lad? Well, that's what Star looks like now.)

"OK. Miss Queen Sarah? This is a new song that I made up a few days ago for this event. It's called WWW.Memory."

_I know your leaven_

_I see the signs_

_You're gonna walk out this heart of mine_

_You'll never call me_

_You'll never right_

_You've made your mind up and you're gone tonight_

_If some rainy day you're all alone_

_You feel like talken you can log me on_

_At www.memory_

_I'll be waiten for you patiently_

_If you feel the need, just click on me_

_At www.memory_

"So" Speedy tried to make conversation while he danced with Starfire. "Do you like Robin?"

"Umm" Starfire said as she blushed.

"Thought so." Speedy replied.

"But I did not give you an answer." Starfire said.

"You blushed." Speedy replied.

With Robin and Sarah

"Why didn't you dance with Starfire?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Robin said a bit nervously.

"Yes you do. You know you like her. And you two didn't move at all during the last song." Sarah replied.

"I was nervous." Robin replied.

"She lives with you, and I bet your usually not nervous around her." Sarah said.

"Yeah. But it's justâI don't know." Robin said.

"Well, you'll be dancing with her during the next song. I have a surprise for you." Sarah said.

Back with the song

_You won't even have to hold me_

_Or look into my eyes_

_You an tell me that you love me, on your keyboard and wires_

_No you have to touch me_

_Or even take my hand_

_Just slide your little mouse around until you see it land_

_At www.memory_

_I'll be waiten for you patiently_

_If you feel the need, just click on me_

_At www.memory_

_If you feel like love, just click on me_

_At www.memory_

The song ended, and all the people clapped for the couples and for Alan Jackson.

"OK. Now go dance with Starfire. And actually do some dancing this time." Sarah said as she pushed Robin up to Starfire, and Speedy did the same with Starfire.

Robin and Starfire stood in front on each other, but the were like a foot apart. So Sarah pushed Robin closer to Starfire. Then she ran up to Alan Jackson.

"UmmâAlan? I was wondering, would you mind if I sang a song for my friends real quick?" Sarah asked.

"No problem." Alan replied as he walked off stage.

Sarah walked up to the microphone. "Excuse me everyone. I would like to sing this song for my friends Robin and Starfire. It's called above all."

Then Sarah grabbed the guitar that Alan had left on stage and started to play music. Then she sang.

_Above all towers _

_Above all kings_

_Above all nature and all created things_

_Above all wisdom and the all ways of man_

_You were here before the world began_

_Above all kingdoms_

_Above all thrones_

_Above all wonders the world has ever known_

_Above all wells and treasures of the earth_

_There's no way to measure what you're worth_

_Crucified_

_Laid behind song_

_Live to die_

_Rejected and alone_

_Like a rose, trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall, in front of me_

_Above all_

_Above all towers _

_Above all kings_

_Above all nature and all created things_

_Above all wisdom and the all ways of man_

_You were here before the world began_

_Above all kingdoms_

_Above all thrones_

_Above all wonders the world has ever known_

_Above all wells and treasures of the earth_

_There's no way to measure what you're worth_

_Crucified_

_Laid behind song_

_Live to die_

_Rejected and alone_

_Like a rose, trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall, in front of me_

_Crucified_

_Laid behind song_

_Live to die_

_Rejected and alone_

_Like a rose, trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall, in front of me_

Above all

The song was over, and all the people cheered for Sarah.

"Thank you!" Sarah said. Then she walked over to Starfire and Robin, who had been dancing the whole time. "Did you guys enjoy your dance?"

"Very much! And your song was beautiful!" Starfire replied.

"Thanks." Sarah said. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Sounds good." Robin said, then the four walked over to the buffet.

After getting something to eat

"This food is great Sarah! Is it from earth?" Robin asked.

"No. This is the type of food that we have on this planet." Sarah replied.

Then someone walked up to the table where The Titans, Speedy, and Sarah were sitting at.

"Hello little sister." A familiar voice said.

Then Starfire turned around to see

"Blackfire?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." Blackfire replied.

"But, I thought you were in prison?" Starfire asked.

"You were in prison?" Sarah asked. "For what?"

"She stole some sort of diamond from a planet she should NOT have been on." Robin said sternly, not taking his eyes off of Blackfire.

"Yeah. But I got out. And now I am the ruler of Tamarath." Blackfire said. "And you, little sister, are next in line for the throne. But I doubt you'd be taking over anytime soon." Blackfire said with a smirk on her face.

"Second in line!" BeastBoy yelled. "What are you a princess or something!"

"Actually" Starfire said. "I am."

"WHAT!" All the Titans yelled.

"I was wondering why you looked so familiar." Sarah said. "I went to your planet a few years ago and could have sworn that I saw you."

"I lived on Tamarath until two years ago. There is a possibility that you saw me." Starfire replied.

"Yes Sister Dearest. Now what are you doing all the way out here, away from Earth?" Blackfire asked as she took a seat at the table next to Speedy.

"We were captured by Sarah's servant, and he brought us here before Sarah and Robin found out that they were long lost friends. Sarah brought us." Starfire explained to her sister.

"Interesting." Blackfire said as she stood up. "Well, good night to you all. I must go back to Tamarath. Happy Birthday Sarah. Enjoy your night."

But Sarah stopped Blackfire before she was gone. "Why don't you just stay at my palace. I have plenty of rooms, and it is quite late." Sarah offered to Blackfire.

"That would be nice." Blackfire said with a sly smile. "Thank you your highness." Blackfire said as she did a curtsy for Sarah.

"Please Blackfire." Sarah said. "No need to curtsy nor bow to me."

"OK then. But I do thank you for inviting me to stay in your palace." Blackfire thanked Sarah.

"No trouble at all." Sarah said. "Now enjoy yourself while we are here." Sarah told Blackfire.

"I will." Blackfire said witha nod before walking off towards the dance floor, where Usher had made an appearance and was sing 'Yeah'.

"Does anyone else wish to dance?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Skippy said.

"What about you three?" Sarah asked as she looked at Cyborg, Raven, and BeastBoy, who were all staring all staring at Sarah like she was crazy.

"You invited Blackfire to stay in your palace?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes. What is wrong with offering someone a place to stay so they could leave in the morning?" Sarah asked as she looked at BeastBoy.

"Dude! She's evil!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it. She is a fellow ruler, and as such, she is treated with respect, no matter what she has done in the past. And I have known Blackfire for quite a while, and she is my friend." Sarah told BeastBoy sternly. "So you will just have to deal with her being under the same roof as you."

No one dared to argue with Sarah after that. And everyone soon forgot about Blackfire coming over that night. They partied all night long and were the last ones to leave.

AN- OK. Leaving it there. OK. Now for the explanation. This story was started a while ago, and just like what had happened with Sesshomaru's love a little while ago, I am redoing this story because, even I admit, it was crap. And I got so bored with writing it, that I just gave up on it and ended it as quickly as I could. But now I'm redoing the chapters and making this story longer, and a bit more interesting. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	7. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Chapter 6:**

It was when everyone was heading back to Sarah's palace that they remembered about Blackfire spending the night. Everyone, excluding Sarah and Speedy, let out a loud groan.

"Why do you guys hate Blackfire so much?" Sarah asked everyone. Blackfire had volunteered to take her own carriage back to the palace, so she was nowhere near them as they talked about her.

"Umm… Because she completely put the blame on Starfire after she stole a green diamond thingy from a place she wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near!" BeastBoy informed Sarah as he waved his arms around.

"Oh. Well… Umm… If I had known, I would have umm…-"

"No need to apologize Sarah. You didn't know." Robin told her.

"Yes, but still. I wish I had known about-"

"Do not worry about it Sarah." Starfire told Sarah. "What is done is done."

"That is true. Thank you Starfire." Sarah said with a smile.

"Please don't tell me we have to go to another one of those." Raven said in her monotone voice as she sat in her corner of the carriage.

"Sorry. But there is another banquet tomorrow that I must attend." Sarah informed everyone. "You don't have to come if you don't what to though. You are more than welcome to stay in the palace if you wish to do so."

"I'll stay at the palace." Raven said as she slightly raised her hand.

"I will attend the banquet tomorrow with you Sarah." Starfire said with a smile. "I had much fun tonight at this one. Will you be joining to Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked at Robin.

"Sure. I had fun." Robin said.

"Would you be my date tomorrow night Speedy?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. Seeing as Robin will probably be going with Starfire and you'll be needing a date." Speedy replied. "I'll just have to inform my parents tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sarah said. Then she looked at Cyborg and BeastBoy. "And what about you two?" Sarah asked.

"I'll hang at your place. Sorry. Banquets just aren't my thing." Cyborg said.

"I'll hang with Cyborg." BeastBoy added. "The food was good, but that was it."

"Suit yourselves. But it's OK. I understand." Sarah said. And the rest of the ride to the palace was quiet.

_Later that night_

Sarah had showed Speedy and Blackfire to their own rooms before she retired to her own room. She went to her bed and found her nightgown laid out on her bed. It was white and silky and there with a silk, white, long robe lying next to it. Sarah took her gown off and threw it to her hamper and slipped her showed off before sliding the nightgown on over her head and sliding her arms into the sleeves of the robe before tying it shut. She then went out into the hallway and went down to the living room, where she had a fire lit in the fireplace. She walked to a lounge chair that sat next to it and stared at the chair for what seemed like ages.

"Why?" She asked. "Why can't I let him go?" She asked. Then she started to sing.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
Like my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
All my tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying out forever _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory that you and I had every made _

_But when you touch me like this, and you hold you like that  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this, and I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me _

_It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments ago when there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seem to right _

_There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any lousy love _

_Baby, baby  
If I kissed you like this, and you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this, and if you need me like that  
It was that long ago, but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist, and it's all coming back to me _

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now! _

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me, I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
But alone at last we caught up all the chances that were lost to us forever _

_But you were history with a slamming long ago  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Robin had come downstairs to see what was going on. He was now is a set of pajamas that Sarah's butler had given him. They were white with blue stripes on them.

He found Sarah, standing in front of the fireplace singing. He watched, wondering what she was doing. Then he noticed what she was looking at. It was an old picture of the two of them together. Had it hurt her that much to see him go?

A lone tear fell down Sarah's cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, let out a small sniff before she continued.

_But if I touch you like this, and if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago, but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this, and if I kiss you like that  
It's was gone with the wind, but it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments ago when there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again, but the they'd always seem to write_

_There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any lousy love_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When you touch me like this, and when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind, but it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this, and when I see you like that  
We can see what we want to see, it's all coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasy's, all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now!_

"Sarah?" Sarah heard someone behind her ask.

She turned around to see Robin there behind her. "Richard." She whispered. Her eyes started to water up as she stared at him before the tears started to flow and she broke down crying, falling to her knees and holding her face in her hands.

Robin went to her, kneeling beside her slowly and placing his hand beneith her chin to lift her face to look into her eyes. "Sarah. I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt you that much when I ran away." Robin said, trying to make her stop crying.

"I missed you so much." Sarah cried as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. "I wanted you to come back so much. The whole circus fell apart after you left, and everyone went their seperate ways. There isn't even a circus anymore. It was horrible." Sarah continued to cry. "Everyone fought about every little thing. People booed us out of the rings. Most of the time people demanded refunds. We went broke and everyone quit the circus."

Robin hugged Sarah back. "I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't stay there after my family was killed." Robin told her. He could Sarah's tears soaking the shoulder of his pajamas, but he didn't move, no matter how uncomfortable it felt.

Sarah pulled away a few moments later and looked at Robin. "I wish everything was how it used to be." Sarah said, putting the best smile she could muster while tears still flows from her eyes.

"Me too." Robin said. And he truly did in a way. If everything was the way it used to be, then his family wouldn't be dead and he would still be enjoying doing acrobat shows for an audience with his Sarah and his brother and his parents. It's not that he didn't like his new life, but he just missed his family more than anything.

Then Robin let go of Sarah and stood up, offering his hand. Sarah took it and Robin pulled her up. "We should probably get some sleep for tomorrow." He said.

Sarah only nodded before she and Robin walked back upstairs.

Sarah kept looking over at Robin as they walked side-by-side up the steps. She looked away everytime she saw Robin turn her head. Then a smile cracked on Robin's mouth as he let out a slight chuckle.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You." Robin laughed. "You're like a little kid, looking at me and looking away everytime I look in your direction."

A blush covered Sarah's cheeks then. "Sorry." She said as she looked at the ground.

"No no. It's just funny Sarah." Robin said.

Then Sarah slightly looked up at him. She didn't know where it came from , but she did it. She went up on her toes and kissed Robin.

It surprise Robin. Where had this come from? So he pulled away from Sarah.

"Sorry." Sarah said. "I just umm... I couldn't help it. I missed you so much." Sarah said with the blush on her cheeks getting dark by the second. She waited for Robin to say something. But he didn't say anything, he only turn back to the steps and started walking.

"Richard!" Sarah called. "I'm sorry." She said as she went after him.

Robin still didn't say anything. But he turned and gave Sarah a looked, and she was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"I understand." Robin said. "Just don't do that again." He told her with the smile on his face.

Sarah completely understood. There was nothing between them but friendship anymore. And there was no spark when they kissed. They just weren't for each other. And they both knew it now.

AN- That's not the end! Sarah still needs to find a way off of the planet! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	8. Better Days

**Chapter 7:**

Sarah woke up the nextmorning and headed downstairs in her night gown and her silk robe to find everyone already eating breakfast. "Good morning everyone." Sarah greeted everyone before taking her place at the end of the table, sitting between Robin and Speedy.

"Hey Sarah!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Hey! Your chef makes good tofu waffles."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Sarah said while she tried to smile, but everyone could tell it was forced. Sarah still looked tired as she head her head in her hand and let out a long sigh.

"You OK Sarah?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Just a bit tired. That's all." Sarah replied with another forced smile. Then a butler walked up to her. "James. Could I please have a glass of orange juice and an English muffin with peanut butter and jelly."

"Yes my Queen." James, the butler, said with a bow before walking away and soon reappearing with the food and orange juice. He placed it in front of Sarah and let her be, stand by the doorway ready to serve anyone who called to him.

"So what are you going to be doing today?" Speedy asked. "I called my parents and they told me I could stay as long as you allow me to."

"Stay as long as you like. And I was thinking of taking everyone to the fair today." Sarah replied.

"You guys have fair up here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, that we do. I have made this planet much like Earth, since I missed it so much." Sarah said. "Butthis planetdoesn't have any of my friends on it like Earth does, and I miss it."

"We must find a way to get you off the planet Sarah." Starfire said as she stood up.

"Shh!" Sarah hushed Starfire, pointing out that James was right there. Sarah knew any of her servants would immediantely tell the council if they ever heard that she wanted to leave, or was trying to leave. "We'll talk about it later." She whispered quietly, but everyone at the table was able to hear. "But why don't we get ready to leave and I'll take all of you to the fair."

"Sounds like fun." Raven commented, not sounding very excited at all.

At the Fair...

It was just like a fair on Earth. Vendors were everywhere trying to sell things, games that were impossible to win were everywhere with stuff animals to win, tickets were being sold for rides, everything. Cyborg headed straight for the football toss while Beastboy drug Raven around the fair while he tried to win her a prize. Though Raven just stood there looking bored while Beastboy continued to lose. She let a sigh before Beastboy threw another baseball, trying to knock down the three milk bottles, then she used her powers to make the bal knock down all the bottles.

"Yes!" Beastboy cheered before the man behind the counter gave him a huge teddy bear. "Here Rave! This is yours."

"Umm... Thanx?" Raven replied as she took the bear, her cheeks turning red.

"No prob. Now let's go see what else is here!" Beastboy said before grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her over to some of the rides.

With Robin and Starfire...

Robin and Starfire walked through the stalls, Starfire seeing a piece of clothing that she liked and then tried it on. Soon enough, she was doing a small fashion show for Robin as he sat in a small chair while Starfire changed from one outfit to another. She ended up buying nine different outfits.

"This is so wonderous! Don't you think Robin?" Starfire asked as she twirled around everywhere, holding her bags tightly.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't we put the bags back in the carriage and then continue walking around." Robin suggested, seeing as Starfire had about five bags, her carrying three and Robin carrying two.

"Yes, I suppose that would be smart seeing as I have so much to carry." Starfire replied. Then she walked over to Robin as they walked side by side.

Robin had moved the two bags he was carrying into one hand and Starfire was carrying three bags with one hand. Robin noticed her free hand was next to his free hand, so he took her hand in his. Starfire looked up at Robin. "Robin?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just hold hands, that'sall. It's something friends do." Robin said, his cheeks starting to burn up.

"I suppose so." Starfire replied, both of them conitinuing to stare at each other. Then starfire moved in closer and kissed Robin on the cheek, cause Robin's face to turn bright red. Starfire giggled as her cheeks also burned up. That was probably the first time Starfire had ever really shown any real sign of affection the Robin could read. They just stared at each other, blushing madly.

With Sarah and Speedy...

They were both running around by the river. Since they were both royalty, they never got a moment to themselves while out in public. So they just sat by the river.

"This is so much nicer than going into that fair." Sarah commented.

"Why didn't you come if you didn't want to be at the fair?" Speedy asked as he sat next to Sarah. "What was the point of that if you're not going to enjoy yourself there?"

"It was a reason to get out of the castle, and I didn't think that my friends would want to stay cooped up in there." Sarah replied. "It gets quite boring sitting in there with no one else to hang out with. On your planet, you have many friends, but I don't have much time for friends. That's why I want to leave."

"I understand." Speedy said as he wrapped an arm around Sarah, sensing that she was ready to break down again. She had done that a lot since they met. And he was the only one other than Robin she had really opened up to ever since he's known her. "It's OK." He tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry." Sarah apologized as she tried to stand up, but Speedy held her down. He knew she would collapse and break down soon. She did everytime she was reminded of how much she missed her real home on Earth.

"Don't apologize. Just stay." Speedy said as he hugged her. "Don't run off. I'm here."

Tears started to come from Sarah's eyes. "I miss everyone so much. It's a miracle that I'm able to see Robin again. And I've just made new friends. What am I going to do when they leave?" Sarah asked. Then she heard Speedy sing a song to her that he sang whenever she was sad. She looked up at him, her arms around his neck, listening to the words that would always made her feel a little better when she was sad, and she could only hear them from Speedy.

_Hard times are fallin' on you  
Even when you smile I see the hurt come through  
And I know it feels like it's never gonna end  
You say nothin's been right for a long time  
And every step you take is an uphill climb  
I see you're reachin' out  
So let me tell you friend that_

_Better days are comin' around  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down but  
Better days they're comin' for you  
I know they will  
'Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do_

_And if your sky ain't lookin' the fairest  
There ain't no reason to be embarrassed  
Ain't nobody in the world ain't felt  
The rain from time to time  
And just when you think it's all over and done  
The night get easier one by one  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And soon you're gonna find_

Then Speedy pulled Sarah to her feet and twirled her around, dancing with her.

_Thatbetter days are comin' around  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down but  
Better days they're comin' for you  
I know they will  
'Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do_

_I know what it's like  
To have to face the fight  
But I won't let you stand alone, no_

_Better days are comin' for you  
I know it feels like  
The whole world's gone and let you down but  
Better days they're comin' for you  
I know they will  
'Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do_

_Oh, better days  
I know, I know, I know  
The whole world's gone and let you down  
Better days are comin' for you  
I know they will_

Then Speedyy was done singing as he held Sarah's hands. "Everything can only get better." He said before he kissed her hand, causing Sarah's cheeks to burn up before she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said as she let herself be wrapped up in Speedy's arms.

AN- There you go. Sry it took so song. But here's the newest chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. Dance Time!

**Chapter 8:**

Robin and Starfire had put all the bags in the carriage, and were now on the Merry-Go-Round. Robin continued to watch as Starfire happily rode the fake pony that was next to Robin's fake, very large rabbit.

"This is a wonderous ride! Why did we never do anything like this while on Earth?" Starfire asked Robin with a smile gracing her lips.

"I don't think we ever really had the time to do anything like this. I mean, we were always so busy with fighting crime." Robin replied.

"I think this is a wonderful way to vacation from our usual day." Starfire said with a smile as she looked at Robin, the memory when she kissed his cheek running through her head, and making her cheeks burn up again. She quickly covered them and Robin chuckled. "Tell me Robin, what's so funny?"

"You look cute when you blush like that." Robin pointed out, only making Starfire's cheeks get darker. Then Robin looked up at the sky. "It's funny that it's such nice weather here. But at home, it's probably snowing outside right now. Christmas is coming soon."

"Christmas? What is this 'Christmas' you speak of Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It's a holiday on Earth when friends and family give presents. It's that holiday to give, and you usually recieve too. People go out and buy presents for each other before the holiday. Then on Christmas morning, people will have a Christmas tree set up, and there are presents under them for everyone. There's a story for little kids that goes along with the holiday too about a man named Santa Clause, who goes around the world in one night and gives all the kids in the world presents, unless their bad, then they get coal." Robin explained.

"Sounds like a magnificent holiday." Starfire commented.

"It is. There are tons of songs that are played everywhere when the Christmas season comes. I think you'll love Christmasif we get back in time for it." Robin told her. "It will be your first Christmas on Earth, won't it?"

"Yes. I believe so." Starfire replied.

"Well I'm glad you could share it with me then." Robin said with a smirk, then relaized what he had said.

Starfire giggled before the ride stopped and then got off. Then they both saw a dance floor and Robin recognized the music that was playing was Christmas music.

"Would you like to dance?" Robin asked Starfire as he held out his hand.

"I would love to dance." Starfire replied as she placed her hand in Robins, and felt him wrap his hand around hers before they went to the dance floor, where they saw Sarah and Speedy on stage singing a song Robin remembered Sarah always listening to while they were in the circus together. Robin soon pulled Starfire onto the dance floor with him where Sarah could see them dancing. She smiled as she sang and watched the couple dancing, happy for them.

Sarah:

_I sold your Rolex  
To buy that gold Versace dress_

Speedy:

_I set free your whiny French poodle  
So you can get your beauty rest_

Speedy and Sarah:

_And I did it all for you  
I did it allfor you  
This Christmas  
All your dreams  
Will come true_

Speedy:

_I put your mother on a Greyhound  
You'd always hoped she'd have the chance to see the world - now she can_

Sarah:

_I torched your Sports Illustrated swimsuit issues  
So I could be your only girl - and now I am_

Sarah and Speedy:

_And I did it all for you  
I did it allfor you  
This Christmas  
All your dreams  
Will come true_

Sarah:

_How can I forget  
All you've donefor me, I'll get you yet_

Speedy:

_This is the season to give  
But I can never forgive the damage that you've done_

Speedy and Sarah:

_This must be love_

Sarah:

_I sank your bass boat  
So you'd have more time to spend with me_

Speedy:

_I hooked your grandma's diamond earrings  
For the down payment on my SUV_

Sarah:

_Fully loaded, heated seats, in hunter green-is this for me?_

Sarah and Speedy:

_And I did it all for you  
I did it allfor you  
This Christmas  
All your dreams  
Will come true_

The song was over, and Robin and Starfire looked at each other. They smiled.

"Hey Robin!" Robin heard Sarah yell. He looked at her to show that he had heard her. Then he saw Sarah pointing up and he and Starfire looked up to see a small piece of mistltoe hanging directly above them. Robin glared at Sarah through his mask, knowing she had set that up somehow, and she had the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Why is there a small plant hanging on the ceiling Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It'sa piece of mistltoe. It's a tradition on Earth that if a girl and boy are both under it then they have to kiss." Robin explained to Starfire, and saw that her cheeks had gotten slightly darker. "But umm... We don't have to kiss if you don't want to. I mean, umm..."

"Robin?" Starfire asked, and just then, Robin looked at her, lost in her beauty. He didn't realize it until then, but her really did love Starfire. And without realizing it, their faces moved closer to each other.

Starfire closed her eyes, as did Robin, both prepared to show each other how much they cared for each other. Then their lips touched, and they kissed each other, knowing how the other felt just from the kiss.

Robin still held one of Starfire's hands and had his other hand on her hip as he kissed her, but soon moved his hands so that they both were on Starfire's hips and pulled her closer to him as her arms wrapped around Robin's neck and held him to her.

Sarah and Speedy watched the whole scene before giving each other a high five.

"Mission accomplished." Sarah joked with a smile on her face.

"Right." Speedy replied with a smile.

Then Sarah grabbed the microphone. "Thank you everyone. Now I have another song for. I hope you like it." She said. Then she saw BeastBoy and Raven standing on the outskirts of the dance floor. "Come on guys!" She yelled into the microphone, pointing at Raven and BeastBoy. They looked at her, then looked around each other before pointing to themselves. "Yes, you! Dance!" She yelled before the music started and she sang.

_Don't be afraid of feeling this way  
I'm gonna make you understand  
It's not about you, 'cause I am the fool  
Building castles in the sand_

If I act crazy, just don't care  
It doesn't mean I don't want you near  
This is the story about me and you

And it's called faith  
Right beside you is where I'll stay  
Oh, faith  
Just take me as I am  
So please, have faith

So many times in so many ways  
I didn't know just where to go  
You gave me a sign and opened my eyes  
That's the reason why I know

That you are different, you're still here  
I guess you figured me right there  
Now I believe that we can make it through

And that's called faith  
Right beside you is where I'll stay  
Oh, faith  
Just take me as I am  
So please, have faith

Have faith

So don't be afraid of feeling this way  
Just hear me out, stay

And that's called faith  
Right beside you is where I'll stay  
It's not to late  
Just take me as I am  
So please, have faith  
In me

Oh yeah

Just take me as I am  
So please, have faith

Everyone stopped dancing after the song and clapped for their queen.

"Thank you." Sarah thanked them before the DJ took over and she and Speedy went down on the dance floor and dance together to the sound of _One_ _Heart_ by Celine Dion. Soon they were joined by Robin and Starfire, and the whole group danced together. Beastboy and Cyborg soon came over too, though Raven wanted to stand aside. She danced once with BeastBoy and that was enough for her. She didn't like to dance, and didn't much like the music playing either. So she stayed over by the punch bowl.

And the group partied the night away... until Raven told them she was ready to go, and they all agreed, so they went back to the palace to get ready for bed.

AN- Ha! I updated! Yay! And there was much rejoycing... I can't remember what movie that's from, but I do remember that in a movie! Oh! I might not update as often after this. I'm going to be auditioning for our school play of 'You're a Good Man Charlie Brown.' Wish me luck! I'm auditioning for the lead female role of Lucy, my fave Charlie Brown character. She's just like a little me, in attitude more than anything. Heh. Well, wish me luck! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Final Chapter!

**Chapter 9:**

Everyone woke up the next morning to the sounds of sirens going off. They opened their doors, BeastBoy looking like he was ready to collapse and looked to their right, where they saw a butler holding an alarm in his hand, and turning a crank with that other that made the noise. Everyone glared at him until he stopped. "Good morning everyone. Time for an early start. There is a matter that pertains to all of you that you must attend to." He told them, still receiving glares.

"What the heck could be so important to wake us up at," BeastBoy looked at his clock, "5:30 in the freakin' morning!" He screamed.

"Well it must be important if we need to go now." Robin said.

"Let's get ready..." Raven said in her monotone voice, but sounding way pissed since it was too early in the morning for her, and she had been to the fair the night before, a place she really hated to be, especially since Sarah had made her dance with BeastBoy.

Everyone went back into their rooms. Robin was in his room putting his suit on. _I jusy hope this works. _He thought to himself before walking out of his room to see everyone soon reappear in the hall and headed downstairs, down a dark coradore and soon coming to the main hall, where they saw Speedy on the ground holding someone, and saw him crying.

"What happened Speed-" Robin stopped talking when he saw that Speedy was holding Sarah in his arms, dead. Robin was speechless. Sarah had been one of his best friends, and now he saw her lifeless body in the arms of Speedy, and saw him crying over her.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked, and then looked down and gasped before coving her mouth with her hands and turned around. "I'm so sorry Robin."

"What could have happened to her?" Speedy asked.

"I don't know." Robin said.

Everyone was silent, know one knowing what more to say. This was a girl who had done nothing but take care of them and shown them as much kindness as she could muster, and now she was gone forever. Robin held back his tear, but soon a few started to fall. First his family was murdered, and Sarah was all he had left then, then he left her and found the Titans, and now they were all he had left. He had only just found Sarah, and lost her so quickly.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine." Robin told Starfire curtly as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"It's alright Robin, just let it out." Cyborg said as he came up next to his friend. "Just let it all out." And that was what made Robin break down crying, as Starfire did her best to comfort him, Beastboy sat on the floor silent, trying to take in everything that was happening, Cyborg staying by Robin's side with Starfire, Speedy holding Sarah in his arms, not wanting to believe that she was really gone, and Raven just standing to the side, looking as bored as she always did, not saying a word.

Then the butler returned. "I'm sorry to tell you, but our Lady has passed away, and I think it best that you leave. We will take care of bureal." He told them.

"Her will says that she wanted to be buried on Earth, and only her close friend could go, no one from this planet at all." Speedy said.

"Yes, but we have a special cemetary for the royalty, and the counsel believes it best that she be buried with her family." The butler replied.

"So you think you should not respect your Queen's dying wishes?" Robin asked. "She took care of all of you, and you cannot just simply send her to Earth to be buried?"

The butler was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. "I suppose it would be best for us to let her be buried on Earth."

"With no one from this planet." Speedy pointed out.

"Yes." The butler sighed. "I will prepare a ship for you all to take to Earth." He bowed before he left, leaving everyone in the room.

"I'm so sorry Robin." Starfire said as she hugged Robin, trying to comfort him to her best abilities, which she hoped it was helping, but when she looked at him, she saw no change in his expression. She knew he was sad, and she hoped that he would be able to get over this.

After the ship was prepared...

A few soliers, dressed in white suites had flown a ship to the center of the city, and the ship was surrounded by all the citizen who had come to pay the respects to their queen before her bod was taken to Earth by the Titans. The song _Forget Me Not _by Celine Dion was playing loudly as they soldiers came out of the ship and took a white, very heavy looking coffin and picked it up, turning around, and slowly marching to the ship as the music played.

The Titans and Speedy were waiting. Speedy was dressed in his royal suit, that showed him as a prince. He and Robin looked like they were trying their best to hold back tears, as were Beastboy and Starfire and Cyborg, unlike Raven, who was still standing and looking bored as Hell as the soldiers slowly carried the coffin onto the ship.

Once the coffin was on the ship, all the soldiers left, leaving Speedy to drive the ship to Earth, which he knew exactly how to drive the ship. When the soldiers were off the ship, the large docking door started to close, and then Speedy started the engine of the ship, and they were off.

"Poor Sarah." Starfire said, trying to stop her tears.

"Oh please." Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"The is wrong with you Raven?" BeastBoy asked, more like yelled too though. "Robin's friend just _died_! And you're being so idiotnessive about it! Why not show a little sympathy for the poor dude! Not to mention the fac-" BB stopped his rampage when he heard giggling coming from the coffin, and he stared wide eyed at the coffin. "It's the _Living Dead_! I can't believe it! I thought stuff like that only happened in that movie!" Beast boy cried as he his behind Raven, who had a slight smile on her face as everyone watched the coffin open, and Sarah sit up with a smile on her face.

Speedy came over to everyone, having put the ship on autopilot, he didn't need to be at the controls until it was time for them to land. He stood and stared at Sarah in disbelief. "What in the world! Who are you?" He yelled angrily, thikning someone, who looked strangely just like Sarah,had high-jacked the shiip through Sarah's coffin, and he body was still on the planet they had just left.

"It's me! We did it! I'm finally free!" Sarah exclaimed. Then she looked at everyone. "And it's all thanks to Robin and Raven. Thank you." She said.

"Wait a minute!" BB yelled. "What the heck is going on? You were just dead, _dead_! And now your up and living and cheerful and everything like nothing just happened?"

"It was a spell genius." Raven told him.

"I asked Raven to put a death spell on Sarah, that only made Sarah seem dead, but still really be alive. Sorry I didn't fill you guy in, but I only wanted the minimum amount of people to know, so nothing slipped to anyone." Robin explained.

Speedy stayed silent, but stomped over to Sarah, glaring at her. "You had me scared to death!" He yelled. "How could you do something like that without telling me!"

"Do not raise your voice to me! You should be happy for me! I'm free from my planet, the counsel, the people of my planet, and from that castle which served more as a prison to me than a home!" Sarah yelled back.

"You scared me to death though! I held you in my arms thinking you were dead, gone! and that I would never, ever be able to finally tell you howI feel about you, tobe there for you, or even to finally kiss you!" Speedy yelled, then suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth as Sarah let out a gasp.

Then Sarah calmed down a smiled at Speedy. "Do you really mean that?" She asked, her face moving closer to his.

"No. Yes. Oh! I don't know." Speedy said before he pressed his lips to Sarah's, who returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and Speedy wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, while Robin shooed everyone out of the area and left himself, leaving Sarah and Speedy alone.

They pulled away. "I'm sorry." Sarah said. "But I just couldn't let anyone else know, no maktter how important they were to me." Sarah said with a smile. "I promise to never keep anything from you again though."

"I can deal with that." Speedy said before he kissed Sarah again, both of them happily smiling.

**THE END!**

AN- OMG! This story is over! Another one down for me! Heh. Yep, I think I dida pretty good job with this one, much better than the origonal ending, which was Sarah throwing her crown at the counsel and leaving, with no one standing in her way, and that was just because I was bored with the story and just wanted to finish it quick. LOL. But now I took more time to this and made a good ending. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! Buh-bye!


End file.
